


The Bairn Bubbalo Baby Super Store

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Names, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, a pregnant Rose and Jack go shopping for baby things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bairn Bubbalo Baby Super Store

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for ninedw17 - nine/rose; Rose gets pregnant - I hope you like it :)

The Bairn Bubbalo Baby Super Store stretched out before them encompassing the entire moon of Noosh, sister moon of Poosh. Rose laced her fingers with the Doctor, her eyes wide and mouth agape as she looked at the seemingly never ending store filled with everything from the latest innovations in baby accessories, toys, clothing and furnishings. She trembled slightly as the scent of baby powder mixed with lavender overwhelmed her.

“Doctor, I dunno.”

He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand. “It’s just a shop. You like to shop and we need to start picking up stuff for the you know,” he said inclining his head.

Rose looked down at her blue t-shirt stretched out over her rounded abdomen. 

“The little bundle of Time Lord love,” Jack inserted with a grin. 

Both Rose and the Doctor narrowed their eyes at him.

“What? It’s the truth. And it took long enough! It was a relief if you ask me. Just about killed me all that unrepressed sexual tension floating around the TARDS. I’m surprised you two didn’t combust in some temporal firestorm.” He snorted. “If I’d known all it took was some ancient evil that can only be stopped by a save the universe boink …”

“Jack,” the Doctor said with a certain warning menace in his voice as he aimed the oncoming storm glare of doom at him.

Jack smiled and shook his head. “Right, well guess it’s time for Uncle Jack to pick up a few necessities for baby…err what are you call her?”

“Gallifreya”

“Anomaly”

Annoyed glares were exchanged between the Doctor and Rose as they dropped each other’s hand and drew the lines of baby name war.

“We are not calling our daughter an anomaly! She’s a person,” Rose emphasized and crossed her arms.

“I didn’t say she wasn’t and I’m not naming her after a corrupt civilization I destroyed. Might as well as call her psychopathic murderer or genocidal maniac!”

Rose put a hand on her hip, cocked her head to the side and directed a look very reminiscent of Jackie Tyler. The Doctor stared up at the ceiling and muttered some garbled words in an untranslated language.

“Doctor, you are not cursing in front of the baby,” Rose said with gritted teeth.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Rose, she’s just a gestating fetus and doesn’t understand few creative expletives from the backend of Gallifrey.”

“Well that’s not what it says in the intergalactic guide to hybrid gestation and transcendental birth practices.”

“Intergalactic guide….” He turned to see Jack backing away holding his hands up in front of him.

“I’ll just go check out the plushie department. Gotta make sure our little time princess has the best! I’ll catch up with you later!” He disappeared squeezing amongst racks of iridescent onesies for tentacled species.

Rose sighed and grabbed the Doctor’s hand. “Come on then, let’s get going. We can talk about names and what our little temporal surprise can understand later.”

The Doctor grinned. “Temporal Surprise. Not bad.”

“No, Doctor.” She looked around wrinkling her nose. “Is there a directory or something?”

“Rose Tyler, you don’t need a directory. You’ve got me. Superior sense of direction.”

Rose allowed herself to be tugged along, not quite believing him but always ready for an adventure. Two loo breaks, one thwarting of an evil toddler’s plan to takeover baby world, and one enforced stop to pick up some onesies, bottles and things the Doctor thought too typical for his child, they arrived in the equipment aisle. The Doctor walked straight to the sonic stroller.

Rose groaned and stared upward. “I should have known.”

The Doctor’s blue eyes lit up in a way that should have alarmed Rose. Except, she was accustomed to this look. She’d seen it when they’d blown up a few weapons factories, found the mythical banana groves of Krespallia and on Earth after they’d met Jack and everyone had lived. The truth was in her hormonal state, seeing his eyes like that made her eyes well up with happy tears. She always wanted to see that look in his eyes and if a sonic stroller did that, well, she could compromise.

With a warm smile, she walked over to the stroller as he ran his hands over it in a caress.

“Not bad. Could use a few extra settings, maybe a shimmer, teleport, sonic shielding, banana cupboard, enhanced parental command functions and we’d have to make it bigger, you know give her lots of room to…” He looked up at her and drifted off, standing up and scooping her into his arms.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as leather clad arms enveloped her and Rose snuggled against him, sniffling.

“Nothing, I’m just so happy.”

He looked down at her, his face softening as he cupped her face and gazed at her tenderly. “If you don’t like the apple 410 model, we can check out the beta210 but really Rose, the extras make it worth it. And look at the dancing banana cushions!” He turned to show her. 

Rose looked down and smiled at the navy fabric with bright yellow bananas with googly eyes and grins. “It’s perfect,” she said in a thick voice and then looked back up at him. He grinned at her and she couldn’t stop herself, yanking him down by the collar for a kiss.

When they parted, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Naw, perfect is right here.”

She snuggled into his jacket. “Yeah it is. Best of everything.”

“Know what goes with a sonic stroller?”

Rose looked up at him with a teary smile. “What?”

“A sonic breast pump!”

Rose scowled. “Doctor, you are not sonicing my boobs so you can just get that look out of yours eyes right now!”

He grabbed her hand and tugged her along, snorting about twenty first century morals, advanced technology and nipple warmers. Rose couldn’t help but giggle. The baby super store really was just another typical Doctor adventure.


End file.
